defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Feanord uth Volgen
Background Feanord uth Volgen, or simply "Fean" as called by his close friends, was born to a high class family at Lakeshire. During his childhood, he was always arrogant and rude to others, only seeking friendship to those who will be of use to him. He did not know what he was searching for, but he knew he did not meet it yet. At the age of 17, he was intrigued by some warlocks staying at the towns inn, thus he started looking for information about the dark arts. The more he searched, the more he learned about the demons of other planes, their superiority to the races of Azeroth and thus he started his practice as a demon summoner. Whenever he was asked why he was meddling with such dangerous acts, he always said it was for the entertainment of the townsfolk. In reality, he was studying the creatures, fascinated by them, deepening his investigations. When he reached the age of 26, he was ready for more daring experiments on demon summoning. One night, out of only bad luck, a demon lord appeared when he was trying to summon a felguard. He thought the demon lord was going to crush him at that exact moment, but instead the demon lord, Feanord later knew him as Thassaroth, said he could become a disciple to his cult, worshiping The Burning Legion and trying to spread the dark religion. Unwillingly, Feanord submitted. The Exile Feanord's practice of dangerous demonology and unholy worship started various rumors among the people of Lakeshire. At first, his family thought this was only a phase that would come to pass, but when people started threatening the whole family household, they decided to speak to Feanord, giving him the choice of leaving his practices - or leave. Feanord chose to leave the Volgen Estate at the age of 28, starting an expedition to Norhrend with the riches he took from his father. The expedition did not go as well as he had hoped; most of his followers died from the diseases which plagued the northern lands, rest revolted and left his care. Alone, he was captured by the Cult of the Damned, and started working for them. For 18 years, he served as an Acolyte under the Cult of the Damned, where he rose to great power. When Lich King's powers began to fade and the Scourge began to disperse, champions from all of Azeroth started organizing attacks to Northrend. Feanord's camp was also targeted, but Feanord acted as a prisoner and saved himself from the wrath of Azeroth's Champions. He immediately left Northrend and rejoined with his family at Lakeshire. His stay with his family was brief, and they came to an understanding. His father bought an estate for Feanord in Stormwind, and Feanord agreed to never come back to Lakeshire. Present At present, Feanord uth Volgen works as a Miner and Jewelcrafter in Stormwind, adventuring when possible, taking great interest in the happenings of Cataclysm. He still secretly continues his worship of the Burning Legion. Category:Alliance Characters Category:Alliance Category:Warlocks Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Burning Legion Category:Jewelcrafters Category:Miners Category:Lawful Evil